


Marshmallows with so called Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Cuddle, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: finally, meeting your online friends. you brought the marshmallows, and the group voted on the spot in the woods near your house. what happens when an 8 ft tall reanimated corpse fellow accidentally shows up
Relationships: Frankenstein's Creature/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Marshmallows with so called Monsters

> _**Chapter One** _
> 
> _"Damn it is dark"_ you turned up the settings on your electric lantern ,to shine more light. Quick bathroom break, but now you're walking back to the group. Finally you got to meet your friends from online. You knew them ok but not too well. After all they were online friends, but still friends the same. You laughed with them and looked at pictures of dogs when you felt like trash. You keep walking back , ready to see them face to face again You felt like you were in a dream, as if any moment you might starting floating , then wake up to discover none of it was real. But it was. You clutched the marshmallows tighter, smiling each step back to the woods. "here we are then" you said to yourself. You pushed through the branches that dangled in front go you, and stepping over the branches below. The moss was caked in moonlight, and the wind slow enough to start a campfire. "I think Frogs brought the firewood. i've got the marshmallows and i think Isa has the crackers, and Becca's got the chocolate. Yeah there we go" Birds flying above, gently, like they were coming from among the stars


End file.
